In the formulation of drug compositions, it is important for the drug substance to be in a form in which it can be conveniently handled and processed. This is of importance, not only from the point of view of obtaining a commercially viable manufacturing process, but also from the point of view of subsequent manufacture of pharmaceutical formulations comprising the active compound.
Chemical stability, solid state stability, and “shelf life” of the active ingredients are also very important factors. The drug substance, and compositions containing it, should be capable of being effectively stored over appreciable periods of time, without exhibiting a significant change in the active component's physico-chemical characteristics (e.g. its chemical composition, density, hygroscopicity and solubility).
Moreover, it is also important to be able to provide drug in a form which is as chemically pure as possible.
Amorphous, or semi-amorphous materials may present significant problems in this regard. For example, such materials are typically difficult to handle and to formulate, provide for unreliable solubility, and are often found to be unstable and chemically impure.
The skilled person will appreciate that, if a drug can be readily obtained in a stable crystalline form, the above problems may be solved.
Further, crystalline drug compounds have been shown to provide more reliable and reproducible plasma concentration profiles following administration to a patient.
Thus, in the manufacture of commercially viable, and pharmaceutically acceptable, drug compositions, it is important, wherever possible, to provide drug in a substantially crystalline, and stable, form.
It is to be noted, however, that this goal is not always achievable. Indeed, typically, it is not possible to predict, from molecular structure alone, what the crystallisation behaviour of a compound will be. This can usually only be determined empirically.
Pemirolast is an orally-active anti-allergic drug which is used in the treatment of conditions such as asthma, allergic rhinitis and conjunctivitis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,274, European Patent Applications EP 316 174 and EP 1 285 921, Yanagihara et al, Japanese Journal of Pharmacology, 51, 93 (1989) and Drugs of Today, 28, 29 (1992). The drug is presently marketed in e.g. Japan as the potassium salt under the trademark ALEGYSAL™.
Commercial pemirolast potassium has the disadvantage that it is known to give rise to sharp plasma concentration peaks in humans (see, for example, Kinbara et al, “Plasma Level and Urinary Excretion of TBX in Humans”, Japanese Pharmacology & Therapeutics, 18(3) (1990), and “Antiallergic agent—ALEGYSAL tablet 5 mg—ALEGYSAL tablet 10 mg—ALEGYSAL dry syrup”, Pharmaceutical Interview Form (IF), Revised in October 2007 (7th version), Standard Commodity Classification No.: 87449). The latter document also reports that the potassium salt of pemirolast is hygroscopic, which is believed to give rise to chemical instability, and possesses a bitter taste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,274 describes a process for the production of salts of pemirolast, including potassium salts and (at Example 14) a sodium salt. As described herein, this technique produces a sodium salt that is physically unstable. Sodium salts of pemirolast are also mentioned (but a synthesis thereof not described) in international patent applications WO 2008/074975 and WO 2008/075028.
We have now found that it is possible to produce a stable, crystalline sodium salt of pemirolast and also, unexpectedly, that such a salt is less soluble in aqueous media, and less hygroscopic, than corresponding prior art potassium salts of pemirolast. Such salts are thus expected not to give rise to the sharp plasma concentration peaks, nor the poor taste and hygroscopicity problems mentioned above for pemirolast potassium.